My Daughter's Wedding
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: I was wondering if you could do a one-shot of a SQ wedding and Rumple giving Regina away to Emma? – SanctuaryAgent


_I was wondering if you could do a one-shot of a SQ wedding and Rumple giving Regina away to Emma? – SanctuaryAgent_

_Thank you so much for the prompt. _

_I __don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Totally AU. Rumple didn't kill Cora or Zelena etc. Instead they formed a father/daughter relationship. What follows is family fluff and an SQ wedding. Hope you enjoy :)_

Rumple looks up at the sound of a knock on his door. He puts down the object he was cleaning in preparation for selling before turning to see who has interrupted his work. He smiles upon seeing his daughter in the doorway wearing an excited grin.

"Good afternoon Regina."

"Hi I need to talk to you," she says practically giddy with joy. It doesn't take a genius to tell she has good news to share.

"You have my full attention," he tells her offering her a seat. She stays standing, too excited and jittery to remain seated.

"Okay," Regina says pacing up and down before turning to him. She had considered how to tell him. She had come up with a lot of different ways and means to broach it but now she's standing here the news comes bursting out of her, "Emma proposed. I'm engaged!" she says excitedly before holding out her hand which now boasts a beautiful white gold engagement band.

A grin appears on Rumple's face before he quickly engulfs his daughter in a hug. After years of misery and darkness all he wants now is for her to be happy. He's glad she has someone to give her the happy ending she deserves. He's even happier that she lets him be a part of that happy ending. It took a long time to get to this point but finally he is trying his hardest to be the father she deserves.

"Congratulations," he says sincerely before looking at the band. "Emma went all out."

"I know. It's amazing," she says looking at it with a truly happy smile. Unlike her first marriage this one will be one of love and happiness. This time she gets to marry someone she loves and be married to someone who loves her and truly cares for her. This time she can have the wedding she wants too and although she never expected to be, she's incredibly excited about having one and being married. She always thought she would be too scared to marry again and that old memories would restrain her. Then she met Emma and she learned how to love in a way that made her feel complete. She learned the kind of romantic love that you want to have forever.

She has her son. She has her fiancée. She has a father. After so long she has what she wanted for so long: a family.

"I have something else to ask you too," she says. She doesn't know how he'll react to her question. She hopes he says yes.

"Anything," he replies.

She smiles, "At the wedding I want you to give me away."

He pauses, tears springing to his eyes at the offer. He never expected to be asked. Yes he is her father but still to be asked is an honour that truly warms his heart. He smiles brightly at his daughter before hugging her tightly once more, "I would be more than honoured. I love you and I, I am just so happy you want me to do this."

She smiles back at him, "You're my father. I don't want anyone but you to give me away."

"I thought maybe you would ask Henry."

"Oh he called best man," Regina replies, "Besides which he's my son not my Dad. I didn't think I would get married again and I didn't think that I would have a father to walk me down the aisle when I did. But I found someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with and I have you. It's been tough but you're my Dad. It should be you."

He grins broadly, "You're the best daughter I could ever have hoped for. I love you and of course I will give you away at the wedding."

* * *

On the day of the wedding Rumple receives a frantic call from Kathryn and Tinker Bell. He holds the phone away from his ear as they yell at each other down the phone.

"Ladies," he says softly trying to keep some sense of calm, "Whose fault is what?"

"Regina," Kathryn says, "We can't find her."

He frowns, "You lost my daughter on her wedding day? How?"

"Ask Tink."

"It is not my fault! She said she was going up to do her hair. When I went up she was gone!"

Rumple rubs his hands over face before thinking it over. He picks the phone back up, "Don't panic. I'll find her."

"Hurry," Kathryn says urgently, "The wedding is in an hour. If we're late."

He cuts off her threat, "We won't be late. Besides I'm sure they'll hold the wedding for the bride."

"We are not delaying the wedding!" Tink shouts, "It took us long enough to plan. All she needs to do is be there on time."

"Okay," he says, "Okay I'll find her. We'll be on time," he reassures before hanging up the phone. He scrawls off a note to Belle to let her know to meet him at the town hall for the wedding. He doesn't normally use magic too much these days but today he focuses his energy on transportation.

He doesn't want her to be late for her wedding after all.

* * *

He blinks away the smoke as he stands in front of the Mills family vault. As expected he finds her sitting atop the steps. He smiles sadly before walking over to her and sitting down beside her. "Your bridesmaids are frantic."

"I know. I just needed to come here," she says looking down. He can see the evidence of fresh tears and he puts an arm around her shoulders.

"I know."

"How did you know where to find me anyway?" she asks.

He offers up a small smile, "It's your wedding day. You wanted to see your father and mother and Daniel too. There are people you wanted to talk to."

"Needed to," she says, "It's my wedding day. Daniel was the one first wanted to marry. I think a part of me needed him to know that even though I found Emma he'll still always be in my heart."

"He'd know Regina," Rumple says rubbing her back comfortingly, "he was your first love. Today more than ever you're bound to be thinking of him but he'd be happy for you."

"How do you know? You never met him," she points out.

"I didn't but he loved you," Rumple says, "And that means he would want you to be happy and loved and we both know you're going to have that with Emma."

She smiles, "I am. I wanted to talk to my mother because I don't know, I guess I always dreamed that one day she'd change and that she'd be here to see me happy."

Rumple frowns sadly. He can still vividly remember the smile on Cora's face as she saw Regina that awful day in his shop. He can remember the heartache and anguish that came afterwards. He sighs before summoning up a response to his daughter, "She loved you. She didn't know how for a long time but in those last moments she loved you. I knew your mother when she had her heart and I truly believe that she would be happy for you today."

"I hope so," she says with a small smile.

Rumple nods, "And you had to see your father because you always thought it would be him to walk you up the aisle today."

She shakes her head, "No I had to see him because I never thought there would be anyone to walk me. I knew when I was in Storybrooke that if I had a happy ending he wouldn't be there to see it," she pauses to wipe away a tear, "That is one of my biggest regrets. He loved me. He didn't always protect me but he loved me and I'm the reason he's not here."

He frowns guiltily, "You ripped his heart out Regina but I'm the one who pushed you to the edge. One of my biggest regrets is knowing the things I made you do. Had I known there's a lot I wouldn't have done. None of these people are here in person Regina but in your heart they are and I know they would be happy for you because they cared about you. Today is about your happy ending. It's about your love for Emma and hers for you. I know, that if they were here, they would be as proud of you as I am. They'll always be your family Regina. Always."

She sniffs before resting her head against his shoulder, "I miss them."

"I know," he says.

"Do you mind if we just sit here for a bit?" she asks quietly, "I just need a couple of minutes."

He looks down at his watch, "Take as long as you need, just so long as we're not late."

She chuckles wiping her eyes, "I wouldn't dare," she says before smiling up at him, "I'm glad you're here."

He smiles back, "Me too."

* * *

After getting back to the house with twenty minutes to spare Regina hurries upstairs with her friends in tow to get ready. Rumple breathes a sigh of relief before quickly getting into his own suit and tie for the wedding.

He waits at the bottom of the steps for her to come back down. He hopes they aren't late. Before they had realised it a couple of minutes turned into twenty which meant rushing to the house and now hurrying to get ready. He knows Emma would wait for Regina even if they were a little late. He knows Emma would go to any realm for his daughter. He smiles at the thought knowing that unlike the first time Regina will have true love and be married by somebody who cares for her, who can give her the life he feels she deserves.

It didn't shock him when they started dating. Anyone and everyone could see the connection they had and now the love they share. He's happy to give his daughter away to Emma because he knows he can trust Emma to give her a happy ending

"We're ready!" Tink shouts grabbing her bouquet with a smile, "Come on Rumple, hurry up."

"I've been ready for ten minutes," he points out.

Kathryn rolls her eyes at him before grabbing her own set of flowers, "Blame your daughter."

"I'm the bride," Regina says as her excuse before stepping down next to her father. He smiles as he sees her in her white gown. A bright red sash is wrapped around the middle which drapes down into the skirt of the dress. The top half is embroidered with a swirling pattern. It's certainly simpler than Enchanted Forest fare but it's elegant and beautiful all the same. What makes the outfit is the smile on Regina's face. She practically hums with excitement nearly bouncing out of her white heels.

Rumple can remember seeing her on her first wedding day. A desperate young girl in a far too elaborate dress, clearly not of her own design.

Today he can see the difference that love makes. This is a wedding of her choice and the dress fits her perfectly. She looks like a woman eager to start a life full of hopes and dreams and he can't help but smile.

He offers her his arm which she takes as she grabs her bouquet. He smiles feeling his eyes water slightly as he takes in this moment. He never thought he'd have this. He'll be eternally grateful that Regina offered him a chance and that they're here now.

"You look beautiful dearie," he says.

"Thank you," she replies, "Now let's get me married."

* * *

The wedding march plays and he turns to his daughter, "Ready?" he asks with a wry smile. She grins widely at him before turning her gaze to her bride that awaits her. Emma waves to her with a smile wearing her own white dress.

"Definitely," she says, "This is it," she adds quietly, "I'm getting married." He watches as she smiles awestruck at Emma. He doesn't see fear or hesitation. He sees joy, hope and most of all love.

He smiles proudly as he walks her down the aisle.

"Who gives this woman?" Archie asks as they approach this step.

"I do," Rumple replies before turning to Emma, "Take care of her."

"For the rest of my days," she promises.

He smiles before kissing the top of his daughter's head, "I'm so proud of you. Now go on, get your happy ending."

"I love you," she says smiling at him before taking her place beside Emma. He steps back before taking his seat in the front row.

He watches as Emma takes Regina's hand as they listen to Archie go through the wedding ceremony. Rumple's always avoided weddings where he could. They reminded him of what he had lost. Today he sits with Belle beside him. Today he watches as his daughter stands hand in hand with her true love before they begin their vows.

"Regina," Emma says her voice ringing out across the audience. He can see her parents staring up at her with similar proud happy smiles, "I've spent the past few months wondering what to say to you but I knew that right here in this moment I would see you and know what I had to tell you. I may never be able to sum up into words just what you mean to be but I'm going to try. I love you more than I ever thought it could be possible for me to. I'm so glad I was proved wrong. Regina with you everything makes sense. I spent my whole life running but with you I don't need to run because I'm already right where I need to be. We have a family. We have happiness. We have love and I promise you that for the rest of our days I will do my very best to make you happy. I will love you forever"

"And always," Regina completes with a smile as Emma starts their shared mantra. Emma grins brightly at her, "Always," she repeats squeezing her soon to be wife's hands.

"Emma," Regina says, "I spent a lot of my life in the darkness. I spent a lot of time trying to fight it. Henry brought light into my heart. He gave me hope and love and family and then he brought me you. He brought you to me and you saved me. I know you always say I saved me but you helped. You, Emma, complete me. When I picture my life it's you. I cannot imagine a future without you and I know, with all my heart that you are my happy ending. I love every moment with you and I know I will love every moment to come. I stand before you Emma as Regina, nothing more, nothing less, but as Regina and I promise you that I will never stop loving you and I will always be there for you whether you need a partner in battle or someone to buy you bear-claws. I love you."

The pair stay staring at each other as they exchange rings before Archie pronounces them married. The audience erupts in applause and cheers as the pair cheer.

Among that audience stands a father watching as he sees how far his daughter has come. No longer weighed down by anger and vengeance but instead surrounded by love and happiness. Today he could not be prouder of her.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
